Warmth
by aussiewritergirl27
Summary: Castle is alone at the loft, musing over the events of the past couple of days and a certain hazel eyed detective. Set after Countdown.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction. I've had the story on my computer for a while and have just decided to post it. Reviews would be great. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe does. **

Warmth

Richard Castle was wrapped up under a huge pile of blankets on his couch, yet he still felt cold. It was like the cold from the freezer had seeped into his veins, chilling his blood irreversibly. This was one of the reasons why he was awake in his empty loft at 3:00am in the morning. The other was the fact that he couldn't switch his brain off. It was running through the events of the past couple of days, of how he had somehow come so close to death three times in two days with her, Detective Kate Beckett. He was also having a hard time getting her out of his mind.

The case had started out like any other- victim, blood, him and Beckett doing their cute thinking in sync thing. But then it took a turn for a worse. Her voice as her watch started beeping, and she told him to get out of the storage container scared him, probably because she sounded scared. Images of them being blown up flashed through his mind as he tried to figure out what was going on, refusing to abandon Beckett.

The wait in the isolation tent were some of the scariest moments of Castle's life. He thought he may never be able to see Alexis, his mother, Ryan, Esposito, or Lanie again. He may never have been able to be in a relationship with Katherine Beckett, never tell her he loves her, and never marry her. He may never have been able to spend the rest of his life waking up in bed next to her. As Beckett was talking about how she wanted someone to jump into things with- someone who would be there for her, and whom she could be there for... Castle knew that's what he wanted too, knew that he was that guy. If only that man hadn't interrupted what he had been about to say.

Then there was the freezer. The image of Jamal, pale and still, haunted his mind whenever he shut his eyes. When they realised that no one knew to look for them, or even if they did, they wouldn't know where to look, Castle couldn't help thinking of worst case scenarios. He couldn't think of a way to cheat death this time, he couldn't think of a single silver lining- not even for Beckett. The knowledge that Beckett looked to him for comfort made him happy, or at least it was until he realised he couldn't give her any.

Together, they had lowered themselves against the side of the freezer. As Kate shivered next to him, Castle hadn't cared about what it meant, or if she would be angry. He surrounded her with his arms, wishing that he could give all his warmth to her. He had tried to work his lips to express the guilt that was engulfing him as they sat there in silence. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be inches away from death. However she wouldn't hear of it and actually comforted him. He wished that it was amongst different circumstances as she turned into his body and reached towards his face, wished that his face wasn't that numb that he couldn't feel Beckett's hand caress his cheek. But then he remembered that if they weren't freezing to death, there was zero chance of that ever happening and his heart sunk again.

Then, he supposed that there was still hope in his heart, because he could have sworn she was about to say that she loved him, before her eyes were closing, and her hand fell from his face. That was another of the scariest moments of his life, when he thought he was going to lose Kate forever. He hadn't been able to gather the strength to do anything but beg with her immobile form before he too was slipping into unconsciousness.

Beckett was his first thought as he had awoken, disorientated. He had been so happy to see her alive that he considered her being in Josh's arms instead of his a small price to pay, however badly it cut him up inside as a result, as he wished that it was her arms she was in.

However, very soon after, they were standing right in front of a dirty bomb as it counted down to zero in front of their eyes, with nothing they could do. The panic in Beckett's voice as she talked to Fallon, trying to sound in control, and the helplessness in Fallon's voice as he apologised when there was nothing he could do had made him panic even more. Two of the most in control people he knew were admitting defeat. He had been anxiously examining the bomb while the other two had been talking. He didn't know what he had been looking for, a helpful 'OFF' switch perhaps. As he held Beckett's hand in his, and stared into her eyes, he knew he loved her and had to do something. He looked at Beckett for what he had thought would probably be the last time, and then turned around and did the first thing he could think of. He yanked all the wires out, before flinching for the explosion.

The next few moments were the best of his life so far. Adrenaline coursed through him as he hugged Beckett tightly to him in the street, surrounded by people living their lives with no idea how close they had come to death. He never wanted to let go, he wanted Beckett to remain in his arms forever, but he knew he had to. Just like he had to walk away at the precinct, leaving her in Dr. Motorcycle Boy's arms, wishing beyond hope that it was his arms she was in.

A sudden knocking at the door woke him out of his musings. He had called Alexis and Martha to tell them everything was ok, and they were set to come back tomorrow. Kate would be with Josh no doubt, so he was puzzled as to whom it could be. Slowly he got up and walked to the door.

**If you guys liked it please review and hopefully another chapter will be up soon:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, here's the second chapter. This shows where this story is going to go, so please review and tell me if you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Castle belongs to A. Marlowe**

**Chapter 2**

_A sudden knocking at the door woke him out of his musings. He had called Alexis and Martha to tell them everything was ok, and they were set to come back tomorrow. Kate would be with Josh no doubt, so he was puzzled as to whom it could be. Slowly he got up and walked to the door._

Castle swings open the door. Standing there, looking slightly unsure of herself is Detective Beckett, the very woman whom had been occupying his thoughts just moments before.

"Beckett?" exclaims Castle, "What are you doing here?"

"Um," mumbles Beckett, "I'm not really sure."

Castle, sensing that Beckett is getting ready to bolt, takes the lead.

"Here, come in," he says softly, and opens the door wide, "It's freezing out here."

Beckett unconsciously shivers, it as though her body is agreeing with Castle on its own accord. Beckett decides this must be a sign, and so gratefully steps into Castle's loft.

Beckett laughs, "After that freezer everywhere feels cold."

"You too," Castle sighs, motioning to the many blankets he has wrapped around himself.

"Wow Castle," Beckett jokes, trying to lighten the atmosphere and get back the child-like twinkle of mischief that has been absent from Castle's eyes for the past couple of days, "Are there any blankets in this apartment that aren't currently draped around you.

"I think there might be one or two in Alexis' room that I missed," Castle jokes back.

Beckett chuckles quietly with him, and Castle is happy to see the warmth back in her eyes. He would do anything for that and the sound of her laugh. Little does he know, Beckett is thinking the same thing about him.

"Would you like to join me?" Castle asks in a gentlemanly manner with a little bow and silly flourish of his arm in the direction of his living room.

Beckett laughs at him, and Castle, thinking she might reject him, quickly adds excitedly, "I'll make you hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, and share my blankets with you."

Beckett wonders how he seems to know instinctively what she needs, and looking at his cute grin she replies smiling, "Well when you're offering mini marshmallows as well, how can I refuse?"

"And my delightful company, don't forget that," calls Castle as he heads to the kitchen to make the hot chocolates. "You can make yourself comfy on the couch, there are blankets there for you and you can pick a movie if you'd like- there in the cupboard under the TV."

Kate begins rummaging through the movies. She enjoys looking at all the titles- they give her a glimpse into Castle. Some of them are so typically him (there are a lot of Bruce Willis movies for example), some Kate is almost positive are Martha's, and others she hopes are Alexis' (she'd like to hear him come up with some other explanation for why he has Mean Girls in his private collection of DVD's). The thing that doesn't surprise her in the least is how many there are. It is obvious the man loves movie nights, and she can just picture him late at night on the couch with Alexis, watching movie marathons the night before Alexis would have to go to school. In her mind, she can picture herself easily fitting into their little family, and sitting on the couch with them. Shaking her head, she chooses one, pops it in the player and goes and sits on the couch.

Castle returns with two steaming mugs to find Kate curled up on the couch under a pile of blankets- she must have been cold and he chided himself for not immediately giving her a blanket as soon as he had opened the door. However it warmed his heart to see her fitting so comfortably in his living room. He could see how perfectly they would fit together if she wanted to. He didn't know why she wasn't with Josh, her boyfriend, right now, but that can wait. For now he's happy to provide comfort and warmth, and to make her smile and laugh again.

"Here you are," says Castle cheerily, passing her a mug.

Their fingers touch slightly she eagerly reaches out for the warm mug, and they both linger slightly, prolonging the moment of contact. Eventually he pulls back and places his mug on the coffee table. He then hesitates slightly, unsure whether she would mind him sitting close to her.

However, before the situation becomes awkward, Kate murmurs softly, "I don't bite you know, and you did promise to share your blankets with me."

Taking that as an invitation, Castle grins and sits down on the couch next to her and rearranges all the blankets so that they are pulled over the both of them, with nothing separating him and Beckett but the layers of their clothes. They are pressed up close to each other and Castle wants nothing more but to put his arm around Beckett, but he restrains, not wanting to scare her away. Despite all the blankets covering them, the greatest warmth for both comes from having the other there. Invisible flames run up and down each of their bodies, warming them up more than the blankets ever could.

"So," Castle murmurs, "What movie has my dear detective chosen... wait! Let me guess... American Pie!"

Beckett laughs as she presses play, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Castle pouts at being kept in the dark, before the theme song starts and he breaks out into a smile, "Harry Potter!" He shouts excitedly, "I love these movies."

"Yeah me too," says Beckett. "The books a better though," she adds with a sly grin at Castle.

"Aren't they always," answers Castle simply.

They both turn to watch the movie for a couple of minutes before Castle turns to Beckett.

"You know what this means," Castle says seriously, staring into her eyes, "You're going to have to stay here for a Harry Potter movie marathon- all eight tonight."

Beckett laughs, "I dunno Castle... eight in one night is a bit much."

Castle looks disappointed but then Beckett says, "I guess I'm just gonna have to keep coming back until we're done. Montgomery gave us the week off after all, so I need something to do."

"We've got a whole week off!" Castle exclaims, "And you agreed!"

"I do take a holiday every now and then Castle," Beckett says in fake annoyance- Castle knows she isn't really annoyed at him, her lips are twitching up at the end of her mouth like they do whenever she is trying her hardest not to laugh at him.

"Well just you wait," Castle says determinedly, "This is going to be the best week ever."

"Ok Castle," says Beckett, "whatever you say."

And with that, they both turn back to the movie, happy that they can at last relax after the horror past days knowing that their partner is safe with them.

**Okay so how did you like it? The ending means that I could leave it here or I could continue. I'd love to hear your opinion. Thanks for reading, aussiewritergirl27.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, okay so this will be the final chapter. Again I'd really appreciate it if you could review it, tell me what you thought. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, Andrew Marlowe does. **

**Chapter 3**

As happy as Castle is, he is finding it hard to concentrate on the boy wizard featuring upon his screen. He desperately wants to pull Kate into his arms like he did in the freezer, but he knows he can't. Without the excuse of freezing to death, he is sure Kate will run, will hide from her feelings like she always does, leaving him alone. Besides, he tells himself, Kate has a boyfriend. He has been cheated on before and he would never inflict that that upon another guy- never has, never will. A small part of him wonders if her and Josh are still together as she is here with him, not Josh, but he banishes the idea as he does not want to cause any heartache for the detective. He will resign to being her body heater for as long as she wishes.

All too soon for both of them, the movie ends and Beckett yawns and stretches. She really doesn't want to go home to her cold, empty house, but she is too nervous to ask Castle if she can stay. What if he says no? Best not to risk it, she thinks.

Sensing that Kate is thinking of going home, Castle asks the question that has been burning on his tongue for the entire night.

"Kate, where's Josh," he asks softly, his words laden with other questions that he wants to ask too.

Beckett looks up at him and replies quietly as well, "Probably on his way to Haiti."

"Oh God, I can't believe he just would leave like that," Castle says, anger in his voice, "He should have known that you were bound to be upset and in need of comfort after all you've been through in the past couple of days, I can't believe he had the nerve to..."

"No, Castle," Beckett interrupts, "I...I told him to go."

"You... told him?" Castle says in confusion, "But why would you do that? I thought you said you were happy he stayed... I thought you wanted him to."

"I broke up with him," Kate answers bluntly, "I told him he was a great guy, and he should be doing great things, saving people's lives, instead of trying to make a relationship work with two people who don't really love each other. He agreed, said he wished things had worked out between us, and then left."

"Oh..." Castle says slowly, "And then you came here?"

Beckett tries to think of a way to brush the conversation off as a joke- comment on how she'd run out of mini marshmallows at her place perhaps- but then she realises that if she ever wants to be with Castle, now is the time to make her move, no matter how badly she just wants to return to their playful banter and inappropriate innuendos.

So, steeling herself, Beckett lets out the truth in a rush, "Well, when I realised that I was sitting on my couch with my boyfriends' arms around me, wishing that they belonged to my ruggedly handsome partner, that it was his warmth enveloping me, his hands rubbing up and down my skin to keep me warm, I knew that I had a problem. Ever since you left at the precinct, I felt cold again, I wanted to go with you. I knew that you were the only person who could make me feel warm and safe again, and on top of that, I realised that you're the only person I want comforting me at the end of a hard day. Then when I finally admitted to myself that I was madly in love with you, that I needed to know you were safe as well... well here I am."

Beckett closes her eyes, her cheeks blushing at the fact that she had just pretty much made herself the most vulnerable she had ever been. She had handed Castle the power to break her, and she prayed he wouldn't reject her, or take advantage of her. She prayed that he loved her back.

There is a very brief pause where it is silent, apart from their breathing and the theme song of Harry Potter playing softly in the background, before Castle exclaims excitedly, "You think I'm ruggedly handsome!"

"Really Castle!" Kate laughs with an amused expression on her face- he really does know how to put her at ease, "I think you might have missed the..."

But she doesn't get to finish because Castle leans in and fuses his mouth to hers and, after her brief moment of shock, they are kissing. It is sweet and tender and everything Kate had hoped their first kiss would be. Technically this wasn't their first kiss, but their other kiss was so full of passion, that Kate couldn't bring herself to wish it hadn't happened. Their lips are soft against one another's, and soon Castle's tongue is sweeping along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opens up and then their tongues are darting around, exploring, tasting. Soon, they are both struggling for air. Beckett pulls away first but leaves her hand, which had somehow found its way onto Castle's cheek, lying there.

Castle is the first to speak. "I love you Katherine Beckett," he says staring into her eyes, voice full of emotion.

"I love you too Richard Castle," Kate says before leaning in to quickly kiss him again.

Castle can't help the huge grin that spreads across his face, "I can't believe you love me," he says happily.

"Me either," Kate replies cheekily.

"Hey!" says Rick with a pout on his face.

Kate knows he is faking though, and sure enough after about three seconds the grin spreads back onto his face, "Kate Beckett loves me back!" he says again, astonishment on his face, "I can't wait to tell everyone... ooh I wonder who won the betting pool at the precinct."

Kate laughs at his impatience, "For now I just want to watch a movie with my boyfriend and I'll worry about the rest in a week's time," she says, before pressing another kiss to his eager lips.

"Funny," says Castle, "For I was just thinking how much I'd like to watch a movie with my girlfriend. Haven't seen her have you? Incredibly hot... loves me..."

Beckett throws a pillow at his smiling face before sitting back down on the couch, motioning for him to join her.

He pouts, "What!" he cries, "We have to have a pillow fight now- you can't start one and then not go through with it!"

"Oh that's fine," Beckett says casually, "I guess snuggling with your girlfriend on the couch can wait."

"No no no," Castle says quickly, "I was only joking."

He sits next to her on the couch and then finally wraps his arms around her again. Kate turns into his warmth and snuggles against his chest, reassures by the persistent thudding of his heart in his chest. Castle places a kiss in her hair and then pauses, smelling the cherry scent that is her.

"Did you just sniff my hair Castle?" Kate says in bewilderment.

"Why," Castle says seductively in a way only he can, "did you like it?"

Kate laughs happily. Nothing had changed, only everything had. They were still them- they still laughed and bantered and made fun of each other- but they were more also. And neither of them could be happier.

"Oh and one thing Castle," Kate says as an afterthought after a couple of minutes, "don't tell the boys anything yet because they'll tell Lanie and she'll kill me if she doesn't hear it first."

"Okay," replies Castle, still with a smile on his face, "I wouldn't want Lanie to have to kill you just when you're finally mine."

And then they settled back into the movie.

**Okay so what did you think? Please review and thanks for reading my first fanfiction and hopefully I'll have another one up soon.**


End file.
